Metro emergeny lands at CC
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Metro-X Omega Supreme Nebula Lifeline Murusa is at the gateway of the airport, watching various crews working hard to get the various things finalized. Especially the most important project, Apollo. The sounds of heavy footsteps can be heard off in the distance, it doesn't even require super senses to hear the coming of the great one himself. The Guardian appears and looms over the entire area. He looks down at Murusa, "This isn't your post. I would think you would be busy training and sharing your wisdom with the other members of the Crys Angels. Especially if you are to lead them. It is your duty to make sure they are combat efficient enough and combat savvy to not get injured in their first major battle. Normally, I would do this myself.. however I am busy formulating battle tactics and the optimal places to strike and what time. That is why I have assigned squad leaders." Murusa looks up at the much taller mech and smiles, "And good cycle to you too, Omega Supreme. I'm sorry if you feel I am lax with my Angel duties, but I haven't seen the other femmes in awhile and Solarix wanted this airport secured in preparation of the project that is coming to fruition." Omega Supreme smiles and nods, "I never said anything of the sort.. you were promoted to this position because Solarix and I have faith in you." he pauses to look at the airport, "Outside projects are fine.. but don't let them detour you from your duties and responsibilities. Remember, as a member of the Crys Guard.. your patrols of the city and our underlining territories is top priority since city safety is our main task.. alright Muru?" Murusa shakes her head and sighs, "I'm doing my patrols too, Omega. In fact I'm doing more around here than you realize. This just happens to be one of them. Solarix said this is important, and I don't wish to disappoint him anymore than I do you." Omega Supreme kneels down and taps the little Angel on her shoulder, "Now now Muru.. I never said you weren't doing a good job. And my soldiers usually refer to me as Sir or Commander especially when they are on duty." he winks an optic at the little femme, "Wouldn't want the other Crys Guards to think we have some sort of relationship." Murusa chuckles at Omega, "We are in a professional relationship." she notes, then furthers, "Sir." Omega Supreme assumes his full posture and height as he stands once more, "Hrm.. proceed then Muru and I fully expect to have your report by the end of the cycle." he looks around at the airport once more, "I'll have to speak with Solarix myself." he says to himself just before walking off. Murusa cocks her head slightly, "He's at the hospital but I understand they should be done with his work soon. I can tell him you want to talk to him when I go to visit him later, sir." she offers. Omega Supreme looks over his shoulder at Murusa and says, "No, please resume your duties Muru, I shall check on him personally, as keeping the peace in Crystal City is my duty. Oh and I want you to aid Nebula and act as her bodyguard when she leaves the city to harvest energon for us. Normally.. I would do it myself but I do not feel comfortable leaving the city these days. And I would prefer a trusted member of my Crys Guard help keep an eye on her for me." the large mecha heads towards the hospital compound. Murusa inclines her head, "I'll do so sir." she offers after him. Nebula nervously checks and rechecks her system status. This will be one of the few times she's left the city, and even with an escort, she's uneasy. Evil Decepticons lurk under every rock, threatening to pounce her. Murusa has her scanners at full as she escorts Nebula. "Relax Nebula, trust that I have you covered okay?" the older femme says. Nebula tries not to crowd poor Murusa by following her too closely. "Sorry, ma'am." She thinks about it a moment and adds, "And please don't get killed protecting me. It's better if we both just run away." Murusa smiles, "I don't plan on it dear, just find what we need as quickly as we can hmm?" allowing the younger femme to do her job. Nebula studies the mine with experienced optics. While she hasn't done all that much in the way of mining herself, she has a working knowledge of them, since it's so closely related to her own work. "I guess all I need do is transform and be loaded. Then we can fly back to Crystal City." Murusa inclines her head, "Sounds like a plan to me. Have you found a good spot?" she asks. She keeps her optics peeled, watching the horizon around them as her scanner keep sweeping the area. It's a good thing that there are regular shipments from the refinery, or there wouldn't be enough room for Nebula to transform: she's a big ship. "Yes, ma'am." She points to the loading dock, which is piled high with energon due to the lack of available escorts to Crystal City. Stepping forward to the dock, she transforms quickly into her ship mode. "I'm not exactly a transport," she adds, "but I have a decent-sized cargo bay." Her bay hatch slides open to allow energon to be loaded. Murusa moves toward the pile and gets to work loading up Nebula. "Thank goodness we still control this area." she notes softly, handling at least 4 cubes at a time with ease. Metro-X transmits to you privately, "Requesting... Assistance. Flight systems damaged... Moderate internal injuries, fuel systems leaking... *kssht*" Murusa receives a private Radio transmission. You sent Metro-X a private message containing, "What is your location and situation?" Murusa sends a private Radio transmission. Metro-X transmits to you privately, "South of the *ksht* Valley. Flying low, transformation cog jammed. *ksht*" Murusa receives a private Radio transmission. Murusa frowns at the radio and loads up as fast as she is able. "We got a situation. Metro-X is in trouble." You sent Metro-X a private message containing, "There's more than one valley, Metro-X. Can you make it to the city?" Murusa sends a private Radio transmission. Metro-X transmits to you privately, "Aye, nearing the dome, in need of medical assistance. Couldn't save the refugees..." Murusa receives a private Radio transmission. You sent Metro-X a private message containing, "I'll let Omega know to let you inside." Murusa sends a private Radio transmission. Metro-X transmits to you privately, "Copy... I would appreciate the assistance, my guidance systems are shaky, and I am resting on my wings outside of the customs entry zone..." Murusa receives a private Radio transmission. You sent Omega Supreme a private message containing, "Sir, I just got a radio distress call from Metro-X. He should be heading into the city, can you see to it he gets to the hospital compound safely?" Omega Supreme receives a private Radio transmission. Murusa sends a private Radio transmission. Nebula erks. "I'm getting some strange readings from my internal scanners, Murusa. The energon's getting unstable. Could you take it out until I track down the problem?" Murusa starts to unload the 8 she had put inside Nebula, "Yes, of course." she replies, not liking the fact that something is going on with her cop friend. But her bodyguard job takes precedence right now. Nebula has no idea that anything's going on. Instead, she busily does a number of scans with her advanced sensors. "Ohhhhhhhhh. I see the problem. I last carried verinyte, and the traces of dust are reacting with the energon. I won't be able to haul energon until I'm completely decontaminated. I'm so sorry, ma'am! That was a year ago, and I haven't had any maintenance since before that." Murusa hmms softly, "It's all right, things happen dear. Can you fly me back to the city please? I want to see to you get home safely." Nebula would nod, but not in this mode. "Right, ma'am. Just get aboard, and we'll be back in a few minutes." Murusa climbs on inside and finds a place to hang on. "Floor it." ---- [ Crystal City ]-------------------------- Customs and Security ---- [ Crystal City ]-------------------------- Nebula sets down right outside the gates, allowing her passenger to disembark and apologizing profusely for her failure. Murusa exits Nebula, giving her side a pat. "Go get decommed, we can try again in a couple cycles. I'll go see to Metro-X." "Good luck," Nebula calls. Murusa waves and heads off back toward the entry to find her cop friend. Valley of the Guardians -- Crystal City Murusa comes running in as fast as her sturdy and short legs can carry her. Metro-X lays there, unable to give any sort of physical gesture, but after a moment his externals kick on. "No... I was forced to retreat, they didn't follow me..." sighing somewhat. Omega Supreme lowers his cannon arms and gestures for he others to do the same. The giant mecha looks Metro-X over, "Are you able to make it to a repair facility or do you require medic droid transport?" he turns to see Murusa running in, "Was Nebula successful at procuring us some energon.. or did you have something to report to me?" Metro-X remains there, still in his vehicle mode, externals coming to life once more. "I may need transport. My transformation cog was damaged, and when I transformed to take flight it appears to have become jammed. My flight systems are currently so-so, and with my guidance systems in their present state, I might be as likely to slam into a building as follow a path, sir." Murusa comes to a halt nearby, looking up to Omega, "I loaded her up, then her scanner said something was wrong so I had to unload her. Turned out she had a load previously that would have made the energon react badly, she'd going to go get decontaminated and we'll go back out later, sir." she states. She looks to Metro, then back up to Omega, "I may be able to carry him in my van mode, if you set him on top of my roof, sir." Omega Supreme watches Murusa and Metro-X, Proceed then.. I expect a full report from the both of you." the strict yet fair commander turns to resume his pose by the city's gates. Metro-X doesn't have much say in the matter, he just lays there while whatever is done to haul him around, stuck in a mode he can't fly in due to the risk. Murusa transforms into her hover van mode and backs up to where Metro-X is, trusting Omega can lend a claw to load the mech aboard. You say, "Thank you sir." Metro-X lets himself be hauled, shutting down most of his systems to keep jet backfires from going off whilst heading through residential zones, keeping quiet whilst watching the scenery pass by. Murusa hovers into the compound and hails down some folks to assist with offloading the patient as she sets down. Once Metro is cleared, she transforms and rubs at a temple. Metro-X lays where the techs put him, his mobility is focused in flight when in this mode, and while unable to transform. "Some Decepticon that looks like Optimus Prime arrived while I was escorting a convoy, kept me distracted. Then a seeker and Megatron arrived, nothing I could do for them." sighing. Murusa lowers her hand from her temple. "You did what you could." is all she can say. Metro-X mrmmmms and lays there while the medics move about him... and hey he takes up a lot of space. "Could have done more." Murusa moves around to where he can more or less see here as she sits on a table and sighs, "Three against one is not good odds and you know it, especially against Megatron." Metro-X blinks a few lights as if to nod. "True enough. But I should have tried to take off and scoop up as many as I could when the first one arrived, rather than put him down first." You say, "Are you sure they are all dead. The cons may just have been there to plunder the convoy for supplies." Metro-X blinks a different set of running lights that run from right to left. "No, they were killing some, and loading others onto the one I'd been fighting before Megatron stepped in, taking them back to Polyhex no doubt." Murusa frowns to this, "May I ask what this convoy was carrying?" Metro-X heaves another sigh. "It was a refugee convoy I was escorting. Mechs, femmes, protoforms..." the big craft goes quiet for a bit. Murusa frowns only more, "I see." she gets up and pats the front part of your form, "I can go check the satellite feeds, see what's going on out there if that would make you feel better." Metro-X blinks the left to right lights. "No... no, I have a feeling I know that the feeds would show only the corpses of those they didn't take back to Polyhex... One of the first things the Seeker did upon arriving was missile strafe them..." Metro-X is... in an odd predicament. In his vehicle mode, the mech is propped up in a wing of the medical facilities. Most of his armor is gone, either exploded off or melted away and now in the form of slag rivers along his chassis. Murusa is sitting on a table chatting with Metro-X as she waits for the medics to get around to him. "And the council doesn't want us involved with the Cons, or even the Bots it seems..." she sighs, "Oh for the good old days..." Metro-X grunts slightly, sensors picking up a tech doing a preliminary scan of him. "Yes, but in the good old days there was less need of combat capable units being constructed, or non-combat units being modified into such..." Lifeline arrives at a brisk walk, already being briefed on the condition of this next patient....but of course, not being told WHO the next patient is. But, she's in full professional mode so doesn't even so much as flinch at seeing Metro-X looking rather badly slagged. "How long ago did this happen?" Metro-X extends a sort of periscope, turning it towards Lifeline so she has a 'face' to look at. "At least forty five clicks, Miss." the massive flying ship seems to shift slightly. "Extensive armor damages, moderate internal injuries, nothing exceptionally bad, but it would appear that my transformation cog was damaged in combat." Great. It's always the transformation cog. Lifeline just nods brusquely and with the help of a 'nurse' starts the delicate task of accessing Metro-X's transformation cog. She does so quickly and efficiently, having had far too much practice lately. Metro-X doesn't do anything to halt Lifeline's work, opening panels for her with his automatic systems whenever possible. Going quiet whilst the moody femme does her thing, trying to angle one of his flood lights to point into the areas she is tinkering with. Murusa slides off the table, "I'll leave you in her hands, Metro-X." she states. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Nebula's Logs Category:Omega Supreme's Logs